Viremia during exanthem has been associated with progressive (malignant) varicella infection. Viremia has not been observed in normal children or in patients at risk of progressive infection who have a typical course of varicella. It is proposed to define the cell type associated with viremia, to develop a rapid assay for the documentation of viremia, and to explore mechanisms by which the normal child limits viremia.